A Business Affair: The Supplement
by silver-etoile
Summary: Some things weren't quite resolved in ABA, like whatever happened between Ginny and Michael, or Harry and Draco... HD SLASH
1. A Business Affair: The Supplement

**Disclaimer**: I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter and/or any other characters used in this fic. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

As the second vase shattered against the closed door, Ginny let out a frustrated yell. She couldn't believe what had just happened. How could Harry have cheated on her, and with Draco Malfoy as well? She had always thought he hated Malfoy. 

Sinking down on the couch, she let out an angry breath. Her whole life had been pulled out from under her in a matter of minutes. She had long suspected Harry of keeping a secret, but she surely hadn't expected something of this magnitude.

Glancing up, she caught sight of the Quidditch poster Harry had stuck on their bedroom wall so many months ago. Thinking back, she had wondered why he was so adamant about it. Now, she was angrier than ever and staring at the Quidditch players zooming around in their brightly colored robes only infuriated her more.

Standing up, she pulled out her wand, pointing it at the poster and blasting a hole in the plaster. A big black singe now appeared in the middle of the poster, but it remained decidedly stuck to the wall.

This didn't help Ginny's anger at all. She yelled in frustration and turned from the room, glaring around her. The apartment looked as it always had, with the minor change that two ornaments were now in shards near the door. Harry's coat still hung on the rack near the door, mocking her.

She walked over to it, grabbing it off the hook and heading into the kitchen where there was a small window. She opened the window and flung the coat out, watching as it cascaded to the ground. Slamming the window shut, she turned again, leaning back against the countertop.

She didn't know what to do. She'd been so dependant on Harry and his fame for so long. Even though she'd hated being married to him, never getting any attention herself, she had enjoyed some of the perks that came along with it. She had the Minister in her back pocket which would be very helpful when it came to the divorce.

The divorce. Ginny's blood boiled at the thought. Who was he, thinking he would be able to divorce her so easily? She wouldn't let it happen. There was no way he could get away with cheating on her and then asking for a divorce. Divorce simply didn't happen in her family.

What was she going to tell her family? Obviously Ron already knew, that bastard. Her own brother and he hadn't told her, she thought. Granted, he hadn't known until the very end, but still. He should have been able to tell. And Hermione. Hermione was the smartest witch she knew, and she hadn't told her anything.

As she sat back down on the couch, she glared angrily at the black television screen. Everyone had been lying to her. Everyone. Who could she trust? They had all turned their back on her, sided with Harry.

This thought came to her and she paused. Had everyone really betrayed her? Something Harry had said about Michael suddenly came back to her.

_But he's gay!_

Michael was not gay, she thought. There was no possible way, after all the things they had done together. They'd been together for almost a year, right under Harry's nose. She had always taken pride in that fact. She had been able to conduct an affair right under her husband's nose and he'd been none the wiser. Of course, this also begged the fact that he hadn't cared enough about her to notice she was sleeping with someone else, which made her angry.

Ginny bristled and glared angrily at the TV. How her own husband couldn't tell she was having an affair was beyond her.

The more she thought about Michael, the more she wanted to see him and find out if what Harry had said was true. She didn't think she could trust anyone anymore, not even him.

Without another pause, she scowled, then stood up and Apparated away.

She appeared at the end of a walkway in a small suburban neighborhood. Ignoring any secrecy, she strode up the doorway, knocking loudly on the door and stepping back to wait impatiently.

A few minutes passed and Ginny pounded on the door again, wondering what was taking so long.

Soon after, the door was pulled open and Michael stood in the doorway. "Ginny," he said, sounding surprised to see her.

"Oh, Michael," she sighed, pushing her way in to his house. He shut the door behind her and followed her quickly as she strode into the living room. "I've had a horrible morning. You'll never guess what—" She stopped suddenly as she caught sight of another person sitting on his couch.

Ginny stared for a second then shut her mouth and glared.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter," Pansy said, giving Ginny a testy smile. She stood up slowly, setting down her glass of wine and turning to Michael. "I'll see you later. It was a pleasure."

With that, she Apparated away, leaving Ginny and Michael alone. Ginny immediately rounded on Michael, who didn't appear frightened at all.

"What was she doing here?" Ginny demanded.

Michael shrugged, walking over and picking up Pansy's half-drunk glass and his own that stood on the coffee table. "She and I are friends," he said simply, taking the glasses into the kitchen. Ginny followed closely.

She followed him as he set the glasses in the sink and tapped them with his wand, sending a jet of water into them. "Friends? Are you sure that's all?"

Michael frowned. "What are you talking about, Gin? Is everything alright?"

Ginny eyed him carefully, wondering if his sincerity was really genuine. After a moment, she decided it was and moved over to him, hugging him. "I've just had the most horrible morning," she whined, pouting.

Above her head, Michael rolled his eyes, but flashed a sympathetic smile as she looked up. "What happened, sweetie?"

Ginny pouted again. "Harry said he wanted a divorce."

Michael paused, thinking quickly. "This is good, isn't it? You always said you didn't like being married to him."

"Yes," Ginny said, "but I don't want a divorce. I need his money and name."

"I'm sure you can manage."

Ginny paused, moving back from him. "Harry said something, when we were fighting." She watched Michael closely, as though waiting for a reaction.

"What was that?" Michael asked, knowing what was coming.

"He said you slept with Malfoy," Ginny said, her eyes glued to his face in a cold, calculating manner.

"I didn't actually sleep with him," Michael said, turning from her and moving back into the living room, away from sharp objects such as knives.

"What?" Ginny asked, sure she had heard wrong. She followed him out, barely noticing she was going. He had stopped by the couch and was looking at her calmly. "What does that mean?"

Michael shrugged again. "It means that I don't count snogging as sex."

Ginny's eyes widened as she stared at him. Her mouth fell open slightly as she realized what he was saying. "You cheated on me too?! With Malfoy? How could you?!"

Michael didn't say anything for moment, looking as if he was contemplating the best way to break it to her.

"Well," he said at long last, "when we first started going out, back in Hogwarts, you were a sweet girl, innocent, nice, smart. But it seemed as you got older, you became more cut-throat. I didn't want to date a Slytherin, I mean, other than maybe some shags with Draco, so I broke up with you. Then last year, when I saw you at that Ministry party with Harry, and you both looked so miserable, I knew I had to do something."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked carefully, listening closely. She didn't like the sound of this.

"Pansy and Draco were also there, and I saw they weren't too happy either. After talking to Pansy, I found out they were on the brink of divorce, just as soon as the legal papers were signed after Pansy's parents' deaths. They had been waiting a long time to divorce and have lives of their own. Pansy and I got to talking, and well, one thing led to another."

"What the hell are you talking about, Michael?" Ginny asked, her voice shaking a little. She stared at him, willing him not to say what she thought he was going to. "You and I, we found each other. We were meant to be, even after Hogwarts. You know that."

Michael simply ignored her, continuing with his story. "Pansy told me that Draco hadn't been happy since before they got married. They had always known an arranged marriage was in the cards, so neither had really tried to date other people. I knew for a fact that Draco wasn't really that interested in girls anyway. We used to sneak off during class and do things he certainly couldn't with a girl."

Ginny raised a hand to her mouth, looking like she was going to be sick. "Oh my God."

"So that night, Pansy and I came up with an idea. She was determined to make Draco happy after their divorce, and there was really only one way to do that. She'd have to find him someone who challenged him, someone he would never have considered otherwise. This was a difficult task since Draco tends to have such high standards when it comes to partners. Pansy and I came to the conclusion that there could only be one person suitable for Draco, but there was a problem."

"Don't say what I think you're going to say," Ginny said, her voice shaking and her heart beginning to beat faster in her chest. She was still staring hard at Michael, as though willing him not to say it. "Don't say it."

Michael glanced at her, an almost pitying look on his face. "Harry was already married, to you no less. So Pansy and I thought about what to do, how to work it out. I decided to get close to you, learn why you were both so unhappy. It wasn't hard. You hated being with Harry and I was like a breath of fresh air. You clung to me like a newborn baby."

Ginny was now breathing very hard, staring at him. Her hands were shaking, out of rage or shock, she wasn't sure. She felt like she wanted to smash something very much at that moment. Her world was falling down around her.

"After I'd gained your trust, it was easy to understand what was going on with you and Harry. It was perfect. I told Pansy and we agreed to go ahead with our plan. I drew you off, distracted you and convinced you this was a good thing for you. Meanwhile, Harry was growing more depressed and we had to fix that. Luckily, some things just happened to work out in our favor, like Draco buying Harry's team and Ron's slip of the tongue that you were cheating on Harry. Of course, it wasn't like we hadn't planned for him to find out."

"You—" Ginny breathed. "You—You planned that?! I was in agony over that for months! I can't believe you!" Her hand was clenched around her wand and it sparked a little in her rage.

"Of course we planned it," Michael said calmly. "We planned a lot of things. It worked out way better than either Pansy or myself could have foreseen."

"I thought you cared about me!" Ginny exclaimed. "I thought we were happy! How could you do this? How could you?"

"You changed. Harry was better off without you, even though it took him a long time to realize that."

"And you convinced everyone to join your little scheme, did you?" Ginny fumed. "Hermione, Ron, Zabini?"

"Actually, no," Michael said thoughtfully. "Hermione was very smart on her own and could see what was best for Harry, even if she didn't approve of adultery."

Ginny was bubbling over with rage at this point. She couldn't believe what Michael had done, all the meddling he'd done and how he'd ruined her life. How could she have trusted him? She had a strong urge to kill something at the moment.

"So you planned this? You planned for me to lose everything? How could you do that, Michael?"

"It was fairly simple."

Ginny let out an angry yell, raising her wand and blasting apart a vase that stood on a table near the door.

"You might want to keep it down," Michael said calmly, as though it hadn't affected him at all. "I've got Muggle neighbors."

Ginny's eyes flashed and her body began to shake with suppressed rage. "You are the biggest bastard I've ever had the unpleasantness of meeting, Michael Corner!" she shouted. "You are a liar and a manipulator! You belong with those fairies out there. You're gay and you didn't even have the decency to tell me!"

"Actually, I'm bi-sexual," Michael corrected her, "but I do admit I'm more partial to men if it comes down to it. They're much less emotional than women."

"I'll give you emotional!" Ginny exclaimed, blasting apart another ornament sitting on a shelf.

"You can break as much as you want," Michael said, "but it's not going to change the fact that Harry's left you and things aren't going your way."

Ginny screeched angrily, gripping her wand so tightly her knuckles turned white. "I hate you," she hissed. "I hate you so much."

Michael didn't seem perturbed. "You'll get over it. And if you don't, that's what therapy is for. Now," he said before she could yell at him again, "I'd appreciate if you leave. Seems I have some cleaning up to do."

Ginny glared at him, her nostrils flaring angrily as she thought of all the things she'd like to do to him at that moment. He didn't respond, only waiting blandly for her to leave.

"Don't think this is over, Michael," she snarled. "Harry and Malfoy won't have an easy time of it. I'll make sure of it. They don't deserve to be together."

"Right," Michael replied. "No one can be happy when you're not."

Ginny growled angrily. "You'll see. I won't let this divorce go through."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Do you ever listen to yourself? They'll find a way, I guarantee it. And if they don't, I'll help."

Ginny glared at him, grinding her teeth together. "This isn't over."

"I'm sure," Michael replied blandly.

Ginny sent one more scathing glare his way before Apparating back to her flat, leaving Michael to clean up his living room.

Ginny screamed as she appeared in her flat. She kicked the back of the couch before sinking down in a chair, seething with rage. No, this wasn't over.

Looking up, she caught sight of a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ sitting on the table. Her eyes lighted up as she stared at the newspaper and an idea came into her head.

Smiling maliciously and chuckling slightly, she leaned back in her chair. She knew exactly how she was going to ruin them.

* * *

A/N: Well, lookie here! It's Monday again and I come bearing something new. These are something of deleted scenes, but really, it's just something I felt you guys might like to see. There will be 3, posted on Monday for the next few weeks. I hope you all enjoy my jaunt into what should have been in ABA but didn't fit :) Please review! Next one next Monday. 


	2. Press Pandemonium

"Now, while I'm on vacation, you're in charge," Hermione said, holding on tight to the folder in her hands as she spoke to her Head of Department. She was in her office at the _Daily Prophet_, reluctantly handing over their reigns for a week as she prepared to go on a much-needed vacation with Blaise and Jamie.

They were heading off to the South Pacific for a week of well-deserved relaxation. After the whole Harry and Draco getting together fiasco, they both felt they needed a break. Blaise had insisted they leave the country, saying he couldn't take being in such a drab place anymore. He wanted sun and an ocean, so they'd decided on a small island near Fiji.

Now, Hermione had to do the awful task of delegating what was to happen in her absence. She was always paranoid about leaving the paper for lengthy amounts of time, even though it was only a week.

The man she was entrusting with it was John Dinder, one of the few remaining people from the time Rita Skeeter had worked for the paper. She didn't completely trust him, but as he was the most experienced, he had priority choice to be the acting editor whenever she went out of town.

"Don't worry, Hermione," John said reaching out for the packet, which Hermione held onto tightly. "Everything's going to be perfectly fine. I promise the paper will be exactly as you left it when you come back."

Hermione hesitated, then held out the packet to his waiting hand. "Well, alright, but if you need me, you can always call. Here's where we're staying. It's a magical resort, so it's fine to use magic."

John waved his hand and stood up. "Relax. Isn't that what this vacation is about? Go on, Hermione. It'll be fine."

Hermione bit her lip as she glanced around her, mentally taking in the place of everything before she turned to John. "Okay, I'll be back on Monday. See you then."

After another pause, she Apparated out of the office, leaving John alone. He looked around, smiling to himself. He plopped down in her Editor's chair and grinned.

A moment later, one of the reporters came into the room, looking around. The girl stopped. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's on holiday for a week," John replied, sitting forward in the chair. "I'm in charge. What's that you've got there, Grace?"

Grace hesitated, then handed it over. She had brought it to Hermione specifically to get her judgment on it before she went ahead and did any follow-up actions.

"I received it in the mail this morning," she said as John flipped through the paper and hmm'd interestedly. "I wasn't sure if we should do anything since you know who is involved. Hermione wouldn't like it."

"Who sent it?" John asked, folding up the parchment.

"It was anonymous," Grace replied, watching as John held the parchment in his hands, tapping it thoughtfully.

He stopped as he realized she was watching him. "Yes, print it," he said suddenly. "Do some follow-up research, get some pictures, talk to friends, family, etc."

"But Hermione—"

"Hermione's not here," John interrupted. "This is more what the paper used to do, in the good ol' days."

Grace looked like she wanted to protest more but instead muttered, "Yes, sir," and left the room.

John leaned back in the chair, his hands behind his head and sighed contentedly. Yes, the good old days. He thought fondly back on them and smiled. This was a story for the ages.

OoOoO

"Look at this."

Draco looked up as a paper was slammed down in front of his cereal. He glanced up at Harry and down at the table.

"Well, shit," he said.

Harry just stared at him. "That's all you have to say?"

Draco said nothing and picked up the paper, looking at his photographic self as he pulled Harry to him, kissing him softly. The headline that took up most of the paper read, "Potter cheats on Spouse with Malfoy Heir: Desperate Plea for Help or Malicious Behavior?"

Draco looked up at Harry and sighed, grabbing him and pulling him down into a chair. "You knew it was going to happen."

"How'd they find out?" Harry asked, staring at the picture. "How did it get in the paper? Hermione wouldn't have printed that."

"She's on holiday, remember?" Draco pointed out, taking back the paper and beginning to skim the article.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed angrily. "That slimy Head of Department, John what's-his-face. I never liked him. I'm going to kill him!"

"Stop," Draco said calmly, grabbing Harry's arm as he attempted to rise from his chair. He was pulled down rather reluctantly and crossed his arms angrily, fuming at the paper. "Says here you left your wife for Malfoy, that wealthy playboy from Westminster."

"It doesn't say that," Harry said, reaching for the paper, but Draco pulled it away.

"Would you rather I tell you what they think of you?"

Harry paused. "No," he said finally. "But how did they find out? Who would tell them? Or have the press been following me around again? I told them not to do that."

"You're so trusting, Harry," Draco said, leaning over and kissing him softly, taking no note when Harry just sat there dumbly. "You can't think of anyone who would want this splashed all over the front page?"

Harry was silent as he thought for a moment, then, "Ginny!"

Draco nodded. "Ginny."

"But, that would reveal her affair too, wouldn't it?" he asked.

"Not if she was this anonymous source," Draco said, pointing to a passage in the paper. "'An anonymous source tells us that Potter has been cheating on his wife for nearly five months.' Well, she's wrong, it was six months. She can't count."

"Wait," Harry said, pulling the paper from Draco. "Ginny's in here. No, here she is, telling them what a shock it was and how she doesn't understand why I did it. That's such bullshit. She's the anonymous and she's in it."

"We always knew she had a jealous streak in her," Draco said blandly. "Always wanted a bit more of your fame, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed. He set down the paper, feeling tired. He had known that eventually it would get out, but merely a few weeks after the fact, he hadn't expected it so soon.

So far, he'd been happy with Draco. He'd moved in with him, sneaking back for his possessions when Ginny was out. He'd hired a lawyer for the divorce but things were moving slowly on that front. Ginny refused to sign the papers.

Harry took a drink of his tea and sighed again. He was not looking forward to what this meant; more publicity, photographers following him around. Harry had a sudden flashback of Colin Creevey with his big camera shoved in his face.

"Oh God, what are we going to do?" Harry moaned, putting his head in his arms on the table.

He was lifted up by Draco, who was gripping his arms. "Get a grip, Harry. It won't be that bad. Eventually, the press will get tired of it. We're not that interesting."

Harry didn't look convinced but made a sign of understanding. Draco sighed and let go of his arms, scooting closer. "Don't worry. It can't go on forever." He leaned forward, pulling Harry into a deep kiss.

Harry opened his mouth to Draco's tongue, feeling it slip inside. He felt Draco bite his lower lip and smiled slightly. They broke apart, though, as a sudden flash lit up the dining room of Draco's Manor.

Draco stood up quickly, striding over to the window, his wand in hand.

"Hey!" he yelled at two men who were hiding in the flower bushes. "This is private property. Get out of here before I call the dogs!"

The two men looked frightened and Apparated away in a crack. Draco turned away from the window, pulling down the blinds and huffing.

"Draco," Harry said, "you don't have any dogs."

"They don't know that," Draco said simply. "Besides, I can think of things much worse than dogs to have guarding the house."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Like an angry Weaselette. She'd scare off anyone."

"Tell me about it," Harry muttered. "And I don't think this will be over quickly. Forever seems like a very long time."

Draco smiled sadly and ran a hand over Harry's cheek as he sat back down in his chair. "Yes, it does."

OoOoO

"Potter! Mr. Potter!" Harry huffed as he shoved his way through the cloud of reporters swarming around him as he tried to get to the Quidditch stadium for practice. "Is it true you've been having an affair with Draco Malfoy for the past six months?!"

Harry didn't answer, only scowled as he elbowed his way through the reporters and photographers that snapped a picture every five seconds.

"How does it feel to know you've slighted your wife this way? Have you talked to her at all? What drove you to have an affair with Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Potter!"

Harry growled angrily as he finally made it to the door of the changing room.

"Mr. Potter! Will you give your side of the story? Are you glad for what you did? Are you getting a divorce? When will you announce it publicly? Does Mr. Malfoy have anything to say about this?"

Harry turned around at the door, his expression murderous and he opened his mouth to give the reporters a piece of his mind but found a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Sorry, folks," came the voice of Oliver Wood behind Harry. "But this is a closed practice. Go squander your lives on some other celebrity."

Then Oliver pushed Harry into the changing room and shut the door behind him, setting a special locking charm they hadn't used for years. He let go of Harry's mouth and pushed him forward.

Harry was still fuming. "I hate reporters!" he exclaimed, stomping ahead of Oliver.

"Well, I had to stop you killing one," Oliver said. "That would be even bigger news I suppose than you and Malfoy."

Harry rolled his eyes and wrenched open the door to the locker room. The rest of the team turned quickly at the noise and fell silent, watching him. Harry scoffed.

"That's right, have a go at me too. Everyone else has. Yes, I'm dating Draco, yes, I cheated on Ginny. Yes, we are getting a divorce if she would just sign the damn papers. Are we all happy now?"

The room was silent for a moment then Tara spoke up. "It's okay, Harry. We believe you. Those reporters are idiots."

"Oh," Harry said, feeling rather stupid. "Thanks."

Oliver rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "Go change, Harry, and we'll start practice. This doesn't change anything. If any of you get bombarded by the press, it's best to keep quiet and don't say anything, not that it's a big likelihood since there's not much to tell anyhow. Alright, Harry, meet us out there."

Harry nodded and let out a breath. He waited until the rest of the team had filtered out before changing into his uniform. It had been like this for the past three days, ever since the original publication of the article in the _Prophet_. Now, other newspapers had grabbed hold of the story.

Harry noticed that Ginny was never too far off when the article was written. She always had some sad story to tell about what he'd done and how she was now. She always seemed to be just struggling by, telling her sob story of how he'd left her with nothing.

Harry refused to give interviews to the paper, knowing they would only spin it in a different light. Even though it had been years since Voldemort's death, the public always loved to see him down on his luck rather than happy.

"Harry?"

Harry was startled out of his musings by a voice at the door. He glanced up from where he'd been tying his shoes to see Michael standing in the doorway.

Michael pushed himself off the frame and came closer. "I guess I need to apologize," he said.

"What?" Harry asked, turning back to his shoe. "What for?"

"I kind of had a hand in it."

"In what?" Harry asked, looking back at him.

Michael shifted uncomfortably. "I only dated Ginny to break you two up."

"What?" Harry asked, not sure he'd heard correctly.

"But it was so you and Draco could get together."

"I don't understand," Harry said.

"To make a long story short," Michael said, "I was manipulating Ginny to make you and Draco happy. And when I told her, she wasn't very happy, and determined to make you pay. I suppose this is her way. So, I'm sorry."

Harry didn't know what to say. He'd been wondering about Michael for the past few weeks, trying to figure it all out, but hadn't been able to. What he was saying almost made sense.

"I had no idea," he said slowly.

"Well, you weren't supposed to, were you?" Michael said, moving to Harry's side. "But I hope you can forgive me for my part. I didn't mean for this press thing to happen."

"Obviously you don't know Ginny that well," Harry said bitterly and Michael laughed.

"I guess not. So we're okay?"

Harry looked at him for a second, placing his foot back on the ground and standing up straight. He paused, then held out his hand. "Yeah, we're okay."

Michael grinned and shook his hand, then together, they went out to the pitch.

OoOoO

"Go away!" Draco shouted as he slammed the door in the face of half a dozen reporters. He sighed heavily and turned to the living room where Harry was sitting on the couch.

Harry glanced at him forlornly. "How long has it been?"

"Six days," Draco said grumpily. "Granger better come back soon."

He hung up his coat and soon joined Harry on the couch, flopping down on it with a tired sigh. Harry snuggled closer, resting his head on Draco's chest.

"Are you sure I'm not allowed to AK them?" Draco asked suddenly.

Harry laughed. "Not unless you want to spend your life in Azkaban."

"It's not so bad," Draco said. "They don't have dementors anymore."

"No, but I bet they'd put Ginny in there just to torture us."

Draco shuddered. "Don't speak of such things, Potter."

Harry sighed, resting his hand on Draco's thigh and rubbing lightly. "And here I thought you'd like a little publicity."

"Hey, I'm not your soon to be evil ex-wife," Draco said, running his hand through Harry's soft hair. "I don't enjoy being trampled by photographers. They mess up my hair."

Harry laughed again. "Of course. I should have known. You're so much better than she was, Draco."

Draco looked down at him and smiled. "I ought to be. I'm a Malfoy."

Harry grinned as Draco kissed him. He slid his arms around Draco's neck and moaned softly as Draco's tongue slid in his mouth massaging his own as he nipped Harry's lower lip.

Harry pulled away after a moment and rested his forehead against Draco's. "What if they don't go away?" he asked, glancing at the window, through which he could see the outline of people through the curtains.

Draco sighed, sitting back against the couch, Harry curled against him. "They will, and if they don't, I'll make them."

Harry smiled softly and moved closer. He hoped Draco was right.

OoOoO

Hermione Apparated into work Monday morning bright and early. She felt refreshed, ready to start again, free from all the secrets of before. She was tanned and happy. The week had been just what she needed, time away from the world to enjoy her life and her family.

As she walked through the office, she noticed there were more people than usual running around. She wondered at this but shrugged it off. Better work ethic was always a good thing in her opinion.

As she reached the door to her office, she was stopped by a voice calling her name.

"Hermione!"

She turned around to see one of her top reporters, Grace Harders, coming towards her, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Thank gods you're back!" Grace said, throwing her arms around her, then quickly realizing what she was doing, she backed away immediately, clearing her throat and standing up straighter.

Hermione was perplexed. "What's going on? What happened?"

Grace looked uneasy. "You're not going to like it." She led Hermione over to her desk and picked up a copy of the _Prophet_, handing it to Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened as she skimmed the cover. "I wanted to show it to you, but you'd already gone on vacation and Jo—"

"JOHN!" Hermione shouted, interrupting Grace mid-sentence. She turned from Grace, the paper clutched in her fist. "Where is John?" she demanded of the staff.

A few pointed carefully to the back room where employees sometimes sat and talked. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she stalked in that direction, the paper still crumpled in her hand. She burst into the room, startling all those inside. A few spilt tea all over themselves in their surprise.

Hermione's eyes traveled around the room, looking for John. They found him in an armchair, surrounded by a few people.

"What is this?" Hermione asked in a low, dangerous voice, brandishing the paper at John.

John stared at her for a second, then glanced around him, as though looking for help, but no one came to his aide. He looked back at Hermione. "It's a good story," he said, sounding more like he hoped to convince her of that.

Hermione was not pleased. She walked over, slamming the paper down on the table in front of him. "This is not a good story. This is gossip, something I have tried to rid this paper of in the last three years, John. What authority do you have to publish something so invasive of someone's privacy in my paper?"

The other people in the room had begun edging out of it but Hermione paid them no attention. Her eyes were fixed on John, who was fidgeting in his chair.

"The story came to me and I took the initiative to get the paper more readers," John said finally.

"You are attracting the kind of readers Rita Skeeter would be proud of," Hermione said. "And where is Rita now, John? Last I heard, she was hunting Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in the mountains of Peru, hoping to write an article for the Quibbler. Is that what you'd like to do in your future?"

John didn't respond, but avoided Hermione's glare. Hermione sighed, standing up straight and calming herself.

"I left you in charge of the paper and you've failed me. I'm afraid that I can't let this happen again. You are no longer Head of the Department, John. You will be allowed to stay on at the paper in a smaller capacity, should you choose, but you will no longer have this responsibility."

She turned then and left the room, coming out to the staff that was waiting anxiously. She looked round at them all. "Everyone, stop reporting on the Potter-Malfoy story. I will not have this paper reduced to the kind of gossip column it once was." She waited a moment as conversation arose and everyone dispersed. "Grace," she said, calling to the young woman who was still standing by her office. She walked over to her. "I'd like to thank you for your judgment call, and tell you that the Head of Department position is now available, if you would like it."

Grace looked shocked for a moment but after a second, smiled. "I would love it, thank you."

Hermione smiled at her, then went to her office, unlocking the door and heading inside, hoping now that maybe the other papers would follow her lead.

OoOoO

"Is it over yet?" Harry groaned. He was lying in his back on the couch, watching Draco, who was peeking out the window.

"They're still out there," he said, "like vultures circling something dead."

"At least no one from the _Prophet's _there," Harry said, trying to find a bright spot.

Draco sighed and turned from the window. "And I'm still not allowed to kill them?"

Harry hesitated. "I dunno, it seems awfully tempting."

Draco laughed and came over to Harry's side, looking down at him. "I can't believe I'm still with you after all this."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Those reporters are insane. I don't know how you stand it."

"I've locked myself in this house with you until they go away," Harry said. "It's more like hiding than standing it."

Draco dropped to his knees so he was the same height as Harry. "You know, when we started this, I never thought we'd be here, hiding from the press in my manor, hating the Weaselette together."

Harry shifted, turning towards him. "What did you think would happen?"

"Well, I didn't plan on falling in love with you for one."

"Wait, what?" Harry asked, pushing himself up. "What did you say?"

Draco paused for a second, then smiled. "I love you, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't thought he would ever hear Draco say it. So far, it had been kind of an unspoken thing between them.

"Well, just let me sit here like an idiot," Draco said when Harry was silent for more than a minute.

"No, no!" Harry shouted, pulling Draco down by the arm as he started to get up. "I love you too."

Draco sighed in relief and grinned. "Good." Then he kissed Harry, softly and slowly. When he pulled away, he smiled softly. "How long do you think reporters can last with dragons on their asses?"

Harry paused, looking uneasy. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Draco said, smirking and kissing Harry again, ignoring the sounds of fire and yelling from outside his front door.

* * *

_A/N: FF seems to like to cut off my authors notes, Not sure why. Anyway, only one more chapter to go and then it's over :( but all good things must come to an end, right? please review!_


	3. The Divorce

Harry stood outside of the lawyer's office, nervously rotating his wand in his fingers. He took a breath and let it out slowly, glancing at the clock. Forcing his hands down, he sat tightly in his chair, waiting.

He turned sharply as he heard a noise just outside the door. It sounded like a small scuffle, accompanied by some curses and few angry noises. Seconds later, the door opened a tiny bit and a man slipped inside, as though trying not to open the door any wider than necessary.

"Fucking reporters!"

Harry let out a breath of relief and stood up, going over to Draco and hugging him. Draco was surprised, but embraced Harry all the same.

"Thank God you're here," Harry breathed, holding Draco tightly.

Draco gave him a questioning look. "I told you I would be."

"I know, but it was getting late."

Draco glanced at his watch. "We've got ten minutes."

"Yeah," Harry said nervously. "I hope this works."

"It better," Draco snarled. "I'm sick of all this. That woman has got to go. It's been two months, for christ's sake! How much does she want punish us? I mean, sure, the press backed off after that dragon _mysteriously_ landed on our property and chased them away but now they're back and as bad as ever. Stupid public divorce. Weasley won't get away with this."

"You don't know Ginny like I do," Harry said darkly, sitting back down in the hard wooden chair by the wall. Draco took the seat next to him. "She'll do anything to get her way."

"I still don't understand why you just don't tell them she cheated too, and first."

"Because I have a sense of morals and decency, unlike her."

Draco made a motion of agreement. "I suppose. But why can't I tell them? Wipe that smirk right off her face, it would."

Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "It's just a vicious cycle. It won't be over until we get her to sign these papers."

"If only she would just sign them. We've been doing this for months now. How much more does she want? You've already offered the flat and everything in it. What else is there?"

"Compensation for mental damages."

"She already had those."

Harry laughed slightly. "Too bad the judge won't believe that."

"All you have to do is look at her," Draco said, as though it was obvious. "She's insane. It's been two months, almost two and a half, and she still wants more. There's nothing more. She just wants to drag this out for as long as possible, be the paper's sweetheart for just a bit longer. As soon as this is over, though, they'll realize what an idiot she is and she'll fall faster than a bowling ball."

Harry smiled and leaned into Draco. "If only. Unfortunately, we have to keep going through this until someone is satisfied."

"I'd be satisfied if she just fell off the edge of the Earth," Draco muttered.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Too bad the Earth is round."

They sat in silence for a few moments, Harry occupying his time by fiddling with Draco's hair. Draco didn't protest and sat patiently, waiting for their lawyer. Five minutes before they were due inside, a man in a smart suit emerged from a door to their right.

Harry stood up immediately, greeting the lawyer with a handshake. "Hello, Mr. Calloway. How are you today?"

"I'm doing well," Mr. Calloway replied, granting Harry a quick smile and a nod to Draco, who had risen also. "Are you ready for this? Normally a court date isn't necessary but since normal negotiations haven't worked, it may be the only thing."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I hope this is the last time."

Mr. Calloway nodded. "If things go according to plan, it should be. Hopefully the judge won't be taken in by her story, though if she cries, we may have a problem."

Harry glanced at Draco forlornly. Knowing Ginny, she would do anything in her power to delay the divorce.

They talked a few minutes more, only stopping when another door opened and Ginny came in. She was wearing her best robes and only spared Harry a disgusted sneer, which Draco returned in full force. Ginny sniffed and put her nose in the air, sweeping past them and into the courtroom.

Harry, Draco, and Mr. Calloway followed her in. Draco leaned over to Harry and muttered in his ear as they went. "Think anyone would notice if I cursed her?"

"Probably," Harry replied.

"Even if it was just a little one?"

Harry nodded and gave him a stern look, to which Draco rolled his eyes and took his seat behind Harry as Harry sat down with his lawyer. Glancing over, he saw Ginny arranging herself carefully next to her lawyer. He saw her look attentively at the judge and smile that innocent smile he'd seen too many times.

He forced himself to look away, though, as the proceedings began. Mr. Calloway stood first.

"Your honor," he said, addressing the judge at the stand. "We're here today because my client, Mr. Potter, has unjustly been denied a divorce he has long desired. Mrs. Potter refuses to sign the agreement, though she has been offered most of their possessions."

Ginny's lawyer then stood. "Mrs. Potter has suffered great emotional harm from her husband's actions. He had an affair for several months while they were married, causing Mrs. Potter great strain."

Behind Harry, Draco scoffed. Harry turned to him and gave him a hard look. The judge glanced his way but said nothing.

"Mr. Calloway, what can you say of these accusations?" the judge asked.

"Mr. Potter has openly admitted to having an affair and has shown his repentance by offering Mrs. Potter their place of residence and everything inside except his Quidditch gear which he requires for work. Mrs. Potter is indeed greatly strained if she does not admit that she too committed adultery, for a much longer period than Mr. Potter."

"Is this true, Mr. Hanover?" the judge said, addressing Ginny's lawyer.

The man paused for a second, but didn't falter. Behind him, Ginny's expression was growing more worried. "My client had an affair, yes, but this was only due to her unhappy state while married to Mr. Potter."

"Then why is she so clearly against a divorce?" Mr. Calloway said sharply.

"Silence," the judge ordered then paused. "Mr. Hanover, answer the question."

Mr. Hanover looked a little unseated, but quickly recovered. "Mrs. Potter is deeply in love with Mr. Potter still and wishes to go to counseling instead of getting a divorce. She believes they can work through their issues."

At that, Draco let out a derisive laugh. Harry hissed at him to be quiet, but Draco did no such thing. Standing up, he addressed the judge.

"Your honor, there is no therapy that can change who you love. Mrs. Potter should be aware of this, especially considering she risked her marriage for a man who cared nothing for her."

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy," the judge reprimanded. Draco nodded and took his seat again. Harry shook his head in despair. There was no way the judge would force her to sign now.

Across the room, Ginny was looking particularly smug as Draco sat down. Her eyes caught Harry's and gleamed as though she knew she'd won. She smirked and looked back to the judge, holding her head high.

The judge was silent for a moment, then, "I've made my decision." Harry looked up quickly, his heart beating fast in his chest. He glanced back at Draco then back at the judge, waiting on the edge of his seat. The judge looked between Harry and Ginny, then down at his notes. "In the case of Potter versus Potter, the court orders Ginny Potter to sign the papers agreeing to the prearranged conditions, hereby rendering the marriage null and void. Mr. Potter, congratulations. You are now divorced."

Harry's eyes lit up and his mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe it. He was free! He stayed long enough to see Ginny officially sign the papers, then was out the door, Draco by his side. He grabbed Draco, kissing him hard.

"I'm free!" he yelled, grinning widely.

Draco smiled. "You are. Now what would you like to do as a free man?"

Harry paused, seeing Ginny leaving the building, her lawyer behind her, his hand on her back in a fashion a little more than friendly. He turned back to Draco.

"Let's give the press something everyone wants to see."

Turning and following Ginny, Harry and Draco slipped out carefully to where the press was gathered, immediately pouncing on them all as they went out. Ginny was hiding her face but Harry and Draco merely smiled.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Harry called, waving his arm and all the press clambered around him. Even Ginny looked up. "I'd just like you all to know that Draco and I are officially a couple now that this is over." He turned to Draco and pulled him into a smashing kiss. Harry could hear the flashbulbs going off but didn't care. All that mattered was that it was all over and they could finally be happy.

When they broke apart, Harry turned to the reporters. "Oh, and if any of you try to follow us around, you might find that the dragon _mysteriously_ appears again."

With a nod and a glance at Ginny's murderous face, Harry and Draco Disapparated. They appeared in the Manor, laughing.

Draco grabbed Harry, pulling him close to himself. "You're so hot when you're in control." He kissed him fiercely, his hand sliding down Harry's back.

Harry laughed into the kiss but was cut off by Draco's tongue in his mouth. He groaned appreciatively and tugged Draco's closer by his hips. After a few breathless moments, he pulled back.

"How 'bout I take control right now?" He smiled as Draco continued pressing kisses to his face, his neck, his throat.

"Mmm, sounds good," Draco murmured, licking Harry's neck before nipping it.

Together, they stumbled, never losing contact, into the bedroom, Draco whispering dirty nothings in Harry's ear before the door even swung shut. Harry merely smiled impulsively at Draco's whisperings as he pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top.

"I love you, Draco," Harry said quietly, kissing Draco softly.

Draco stopped pulling at Harry's shirt for a moment to smile up at him. "Love you too, now stop talking and start shagging."

Harry laughed. "Always the insatiable one, aren't you?"

Draco paused then smirked. "Let's just hope you'll always be able to satisfy."

"Oh, I know I will."

Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry again. "Good."

* * *

_A/N: The end of the end, it is here. No sequels, sorry. Please review!_


End file.
